1. Field of the Invention
Self-righting, power-driven aquatic vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of water jet, power-driven aquatic vehicles have been devised and used, but such vehicles have had the operational disadvantages in that should the user be displaced therefrom inadvertently the vehicle will fall on its side and so float in the water. Upon occasion, water enters through passages defined in the vehicle into the interior thereof, with the water contacting the engine to render the latter inoperative. Also, such prior art power-driven vehicles have the further operational disadvantage that should a user be inadvertently displaced therefrom, the vehicle will continue to operate, and travel in a path where the vehicle cannot be recaptured by the user who is now swimming in the water.